


Spring Thaw

by crimsonherbarium



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Lambert (The Witcher), Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reunion Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, The Nowhere Inn, Top Aiden (The Witcher), am i allowed to say i'm back on my bullshit if i was never off it in the first place, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 20:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20233786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonherbarium/pseuds/crimsonherbarium
Summary: Lambert and Aiden reunite in Novigrad after a long winter spent apart.





	Spring Thaw

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bookscorpion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookscorpion/gifts).

Spring came late that year, the plants not beginning to awaken and push their way up through the still-thawing earth until well after Ostara. 

The mountain passes were close behind, snowmelt swelling the streams that trickled down the mountainsides into dangerous, rushing rivers. With each day of slowly strengthening sunlight, the paths between the rocky peaks grew less treacherous and finally became navigable.

The end result of this was that Lambert reached Novigrad well after Aiden had. He found the other witcher at the Nowhere Inn, whiling away his time drinking and playing Gwent. 

The Nowhere hadn’t changed at all in the time since Lambert had last set foot in Novigrad. The innkeep was the same plump woman who looked at the two of them strangely but never said anything or refused them a room. The same smell of sizzling pork fat and spilled ale hung in the air. The same thick tobacco smoke drifted from the pipes of the other patrons, creating an omnipresent haze that was only exacerbated by the faulty flue in the fireplace. The tavern was familiar; rough but comfortable. It was just about the only place in Novigrad Lambert was happy to see these days.

The hunger in Aiden’s eyes was new, as was the urgency with which he swept his Gwent cards into his pocket and seized Lambert by the arm, pushing him toward the stairs.

“Damnit, I was gonna get a drink—” Lambert protested.

“Later.”

The door to Aiden’s room fell shut behind them, and Lambert found himself abruptly shoved up against it. Aiden’s hands fisted in his hair. His mouth was pressed against Lambert’s, hot and insistent. _Fuck it,_ he thought, returning his advance with just as much ferocity. He needed it as much as Aiden did, after months of being cooped up with Vesemir and fuck-all else to do but drink and fish. Touching himself had given no relief or satisfaction. If anything, it had made things worse.

He threw himself into the embrace, into ragged breath and the clashing of teeth on teeth because neither of them cared about the unpleasantness, into desperate hands grabbing roughly at his cock through his trousers as Aiden struggled with the fastenings. 

Lambert pushed him back and Aiden snarled, relenting only when he saw that Lambert was using the space it created to shuck off his shirt and gambeson and shove his trousers down. His swordbelts fell to the side with a clatter.

Aiden divested himself of his own clothing just as rapidly, his own wanting made painfully obvious by his flushed and straining cock, beaded at the tip with precum, and his glazed eyes that made him look as if he were on the edge of madness. Lambert grinned, seizing him and pulling him close, opening his mouth into a violent kiss that made desire flare hot in his belly. He needed this, the warm thrill of skin on skin, the little keening noise that Aiden made when the embrace brought their cocks together, the rough sensation of his scars under Lambert’s lips. 

Lambert reached between them, taking Aiden’s cock in hand. He’d almost forgotten how it felt, the smooth warmth of his skin under Lambert’s calloused fingers, the slickness of him, the way his breath caught in his throat. 

The moment didn’t last long. Aiden tore himself away from Lambert, curls disheveled, looking as if he was coming apart at the seams, and pushed him down onto the bed. The shoddy frame supporting the straw mattress creaked in protest, but they paid it no mind. Aiden was behind him in seconds, one hand holding Lambert’s hip in an iron grasp, the other preoccupied with coating himself and Lambert both liberally with oil. The herbal scent of it filled Lambert’s nose. The smell was enough to drive him to madness in this state—he associated it already with the feel of Aiden’s body joined with his, with the scent of sex, with the sated pleasure that came thereafter. 

He pressed back against Aiden, desperate, wanting, unwilling to ask for it but demanding all the same. Aiden growled, his slick cock pressed against Lambert’s ass, and thrust inside him.

The choked gasp that Lambert let out as Aiden buried himself to the hilt bought him no reprieve or mercy. The other man’s fingers dug into his hips like vises, holding him in place as Aiden thrust into him again and again, vicious as a drowner driven to frenzy by blood in the water. Lambert groaned and cried out, knowing they were making a hell of a lot of noise but unable to stop himself. Aiden was rough, almost cruel, dragging Lambert back against him with his iron grip even as his thrusts forced him down into the mattress. 

Aiden’s cock was hot and hard as iron inside him, sending a jolt through him with every thrust. Lambert’s cock throbbed in protest of neglect. He reached down to take himself in hand, but Aiden seized his wrists, pulling his hands behind his back and holding them there. 

“Don’t you dare fucking touch yourself,” he growled, his voice sending a not-unpleasant chill down Lambert’s spine. “You’re going to cum from my cock alone.”

Lambert groaned, his face pressed hard into the mattress now that he could no longer support himself on his elbows. His shoulders screamed in protest at the unnatural position of his arms. The rough fabric of the sheets tore at his knees. Aiden was relentless, fucking Lambert with abandon. Lambert was sure that the slightest friction against his cock would kill him in seconds. He needed it, needed Aiden’s rough hands stroking him as he came. 

Aiden canted his hips, thrusting ever deeper, and Lambert let out a strangled cry at the wave of mixed pain and pleasure that shot through him. His thighs shook underneath him, struggling to support his weight but given no choice. His body screamed out for friction as the pleasure mounted, tension thrumming through him, every thrust of Aiden’s hips bringing him closer to the edge. He gritted his teeth, trying and failing to suppress the involuntary sounds he was making.

“Do it,” Aiden said, his voice ragged. “Cum for me.”

Lambert tumbled over the edge, all coherent thought abandoning him as he came violently, spurts of cum ruining the sheets beneath them. Aiden maintained the rhythm of his thrusts just long enough to carry him through it, collapsing against him moments later, shaking and gasping for air. 

Lambert fell against the soiled sheets, his legs no longer willing to hold him up. Aiden rolled off of him, the bed creaking as he got up, and returned moments later with a damp rag for Lambert to clean himself off with. Lambert let his breath out with a long sigh, acknowledging to himself that while the rag would help he’d still need a proper bath later. Aiden curled up against him, kissing the salt from his skin. The sensation of his lips on Lambert’s neck sent aftershocks shivering through him. 

He tossed the rag aside and wrapped his arms around Aiden, burying his face in the crook of his scarred neck and breathing in the familiar scent of him. He let the tension of a long winter spent alone bleed away with each exhalation. 

Aiden’s hand traced comforting circles on Lambert’s back. “I missed you,” he murmured.

“Hadn’t noticed,” Lambert quipped, but the tiredness in his voice took the bite out of the sarcasm. He softened, pulling Aiden in closer. “Don’t leave me for so long next time.”

“I’ll try my hardest.” Aiden sighed. “Want that drink now?”

Lambert shook his head, unwilling to let him go. “Later.”

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for my amazing beta, [bookscorpion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookscorpion)! If you enjoyed it, please consider leaving me a comment :)


End file.
